Trufa
Trufa (Trufas en Español) 'es la esposa de Garbanzo y la encargada de coger los pedidos de la gente y dárselos a Garbanzo. Casi siempre está de mal humor.thumb 'Apariencia: Tiene un vestido verde, es como un hada con gafas y con alas, también lleva unos zapatos rojos, un gorro rojo en forma de seta y tiene la cara de una señora muy vieja. 'Personalidad:' De mal humor casi siempre pero si buscan en sus sentimientos de vez en cuando es graciosa y de buen humor, pero casi siempre estará de mal humor. Trufa sabe hablar más de 7 idiomas fluidamente ya que se va a Bruselas todos los fines de semana, es por esto que suele mezclar idiomas al escribir. A continuación se expone el texto escrito por ella en las normas de la cocina (Episodio 22 "Una Boca Caliente", temporada 2): # Words like chucha, puta, o me importa un pico and other such expressions will not be tolerated or used for emphasis or dramatic effect, no matter how heated a discussion may become. # You will not say la cagó when someone makes a mistake, or se lo están pichuleando if you see someone being reprimanded, or quedó la zorra when a major mistake has been made. All forms and derivations of the verb cagar are utterly inappropriate and unacceptable in our environment. # No project manager, section head or administrator under any circumstances will be referred as hijo de puta, culiao, concha de su madre, es una mierda or vale callampa. Lack of determination will not be referred to as se le aconcharon los meados nor will persons who lack initiative be referred to as pajero, pelotudo or saco de hueas. # Unusual or creative ideas offered by management are not to be referred as pajas mentales. # Do not say hincha pelotas nor ladilla de mierda if a person is persistent; do not add está hasta el pico if a colleague is going through a difficult situation. Furthermore, you must not say cagamos (refer to item #2) nor nos estamos yendo a la chucha when a matter becomes excessively complicated. # When asking someone to leave you alone, you must not say andate a la chucha nor should you ever substitute "May I help you?" with ¿Qué chucha querís? # Under no circumstances should you ever call your elderly industrial partners viejos de mierda. # Do not say me importa una raja when a relevant project is presented to you, nor should you ever answer chúpame el loly when your assistance is required. 'Relaciones:' 'Garbanzo:' Es su marido pero aunque ella no lo muestre quiere mucho a su Garbanzo. Garbanzo en algunos momentos le trata mal o se olvida de su aniversario aunque el la quiere.﻿''' '''Curiosidad Venezolana: El bolívar venezolano esta tan hiperinflado que su valor es incluso más bajo que su peso en excremento humano. Literalmente no vale mierda. Si te limpiaras el culo con un billete de un bolívar causaría que, teóricamente, aumentara su precio. Esto no es una exageración, yo mismo lo calcule. Un terrón de caca vale aproximadamente 40 dólares (sorpresivamente alto) Ahora, un bolívar vale para el momento de mis cálculos unos 0,00014 dólares. Lo que significa que un terrón de mierda valdría 285.714,2857 bolívares. Asumamos que tu producción diaria de caca por día se dividiera en 10 terrones equitativos, donde cada uno pesa unos 40 gramos. Cada hoja de copias de papel pesa unos 4.5 gramos, para simplificar, digamos que son 5 gramos. Así que 8 hojas de papel pesarían lo mismo que un terrón. Cada bolívar equivaldría a 1/80,03 veces de su peso en heces humanas. Los cálculos que hice fueron en todo momento a favor del bolívar: Hojas de papel en vez de billetes, pedazos más pequeños de caca, redondear el peso del papel, TODO. Así que incluso con estas ventajas, el bolívar vale menos que eso. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales